


Kink Buffet

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Body Worship, Choking, Costumes, Dom/sub, Kink Meme, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Tattoos, Ur-Ine Trouble ;), Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: A collection of kink meme prompts I've done at various points I thought I might finish one of those... then didn't.Tags will be added to include further kinks if I do more!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Lingerie

“You sure this is what you wanted for your birthday?” Gabriel asked, sounding a little more annoyed than he liked.

Jack just chuckled at him. He took a step closer, eyeing his partner up and down. Fishnets, a garter belt to hold them in place on those thick legs, a plush robe (currently hanging loose), and a black thong he’d barely managed to squeeze himself into. Jack noted this with a raised brow, reaching down and fondling Gabriel on the pretense of adjusting it.

“Aw, sweetheart,” he said in that low purr he knew did unspeakable things to Gabriel. “Looks a little tight.”

“They didn’t have my size,” Gabriel replied, trying to deadpan even with the hitch in his voice Jack’s hand on him caused. “Figured it wouldn’t be on long anyway.”

Jack chuckled again and stepped into his space, wrapping an arm around his waist under the robe and pulling him in closer. “Oh,” he hummed, nuzzling at Gabriel’s neck as the other man wrapped his arms around him. “Not much longer at all. Just let me… appreciate my beautiful gift first.”

“Sure thing, birthday boy,” Gabriel drawled, laughter in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Ritual

It’s tradition. How Jack chooses to welcome him home every time he can. Prayer at his church; to the angel that graces his bed and life.

Gabriel lays back and watches as Jack kisses from his ankles to his lips. Touches every piece of skin he can get to. Pays special care to those most tender areas; this time he sucks one of Gabriel’s nipples and watches with half-lidded eyes when it pulls a groan from him. Last time, he spent the whole time slowly jerking him off.

This time, he seats himself on Gabriel’s lap when his kisses reach high enough. His hard cock presses against Gabriel’s when he shifts and when his mouth is on Gabriel’s neck he wraps his hand around both their dicks and starts to grind his hips up into his fist. Gabriel chokes on a weak noise and squirms under him.

“You miss me?” he asks, voice a rough whisper.

“Mmhmm,” Jack groans against his jawline. “So much. So much…”

Gabriel never has to actually question it. He knows. He can tell. With how seriously Jack takes this kind of greeting. With how he worships him the second they’re given the free time and space.

But he won’t deny that he still likes hearing the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Shower

Usually, Gabriel likes to spend the time he has after training alone. He showers late and saves tokens so he can have hot water longer on the rough days. It’s become a bit of a ritual; he’ll say his goodbyes in the mess hall and then head to the showers for a late rinse before lights out.

He’s in the middle of it tonight, head under the spray, when he hears someone step in behind him. They move around briefly and he largely ignores them, lost in his own head, until they step into his space.

“Buddy, I—“ He turns and stops, face to face with Jack. He’s got a strange look in his eyes, something heated, and it makes Gabriel’s mouth go dry.

“Need some help relieving some tension?” Jack asks. He steps closer, into Gabriel’s space. Puts his hands on his hips and walks him back until he bumps into the tile wall. “You seem stressed.”

“Sounds nice.” Gabriel swallows hard. Jack’s damp hair hangs in his face. “You’re wasting my hot water tokens, though,” he says, trying to be sassy but failing with the smallness of his voice.

Jack grins and grasps his hips a little tighter, pulling himself flush against Gabriel’s body. He’s hard and warm and Gabriel uses all the willpower in himself not to utterly melt into him. “I’ll make it up to you,” he purrs.

He grasps both of their dicks and slowly strokes at them, eyes matching Gabriel’s. Gabriel groans softly and leans into him, nose pressed to his neck. The water cuts off while Jack works then over, leaving just the echoes of their shared panting and groaning filling the space around them. Gabriel raises up on his toes, fingers grasping for purchase on Jack’s water slick back, and moans in his ear.

“Thank you,” he gasps, “fuck I needed this.”

Jack rumbles contently in his chest. “I know,” he says, “I’ll take care of you.”

Gabriel topples over the edge moments later, trembling a little in Jack’s arms. He nestles his forehead against Jack’s shoulder and watches as Jack keeps jerking himself off after for a passing moment before swatting his hand away and taking over. He strokes him slowly before Jack finally tenses, squeezing his arms around him and burying his nose against Gabriel’s throat as he comes.

“Thank you,” he whispers, voice raspy. He pauses, coming around, then looks at the shower head slowly dripping beside them. “Wanna use my week’s tokens to clean up?”

Gabriel laughs. “In a minute,” he says, pulling Jack closer. “You do owe me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Toys

Jack enters and locks the door behind him, shucking out of his coat and ambling down the hall to their bedroom. When he gets there he tosses his coat on the bed and toes off his shoes before turning his attention to Gabriel.

“Right where I left you,” he hums, stepping closer and gently taking hold of his face.

Gabriel’s suspended up in ropes, his toes barely touching the floor on either side of the machine he’s riding. Nude. Red-faced and panting, drool on his chin and a glazed look in his eyes. The dildo attachment Jack helped him get worked inside him before he left still buzzes loudly but the small bullet vibe Jack pushed against his perineum between the ropes seems to have come loose in his squirming. Jack clicks his tongue, tutting him, and the dazed look leaves Gabriel’s eyes as they lock on his.

“I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt you didn’t do that on purpose,” Jack humms, reaching down to squeeze it back into place. Gabriel whimpers and nods. “Color?”

“Green,” Gabriel rasps out softly, wrists pulling at his restraints. “Green the whole time. Told you.”

Jack glances down and notes the mess Gabriel’s left on the floor below where he’s suspended. “How many times have you come?”

“Mm, not sure. Three, maybe four.” Gabriel says, pushing with his toes to try and lean closer to Jack.

In response, Jack steps further into his space. He puts his hands on Gabriel’s waist and sways a little in place, chin resting on Gabriel’s head.

“Got another in you?” he asks, voice a low rumble. “I want to watch.”

Gabriel nods. “Uh-huh,” he mumbles, nuzzling at Jack’s throat. “Gonna help?”

Jack steps back and sits on the end of the bed, watching Gabriel’s face the whole way. From there, he can easily reach out and take hold of Gabriel’s cock. He watches the mixed expression of pain and relief that crosses over his partner’s face as he slowly starts to stroke him, toy still steadily working him to release. Gabriel shudders, squirming in his ropes, and Jack leans forward and takes the tip of his dick into his mouth, eyes still watching Gabriel’s face. His expression twists, more bliss and overstimulation crossing signals, and he comes again--just a taste on Jack’s tongue to tell him he’s done anything at all.

Jack licks at the tip of his cock slowly, taking whatever he has left, and reaches over to shut the machine and vibrator off. Just Gabriel’s gasping breaths left to fill the room as he finally pulls his mouth away and leans back to look at him.

“Had a good time, sunshine?” he asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Gabriel breathes, laughing softly.

Jack smiles and gets to his feet. He gets Gabriel untied and cleaned up first, sitting him on the bed after to clean up and put away everything else. He’s still a bit shaky when Jack returns to him, though it seems more from overstimulation than any harm done. Gabriel reaches for him and drags Jack into bed, curling against his chest and sighing contently as Jack’s hands move to rub at his hair softly.

He falls asleep and sleeps soundly. The next morning, however, he works from their room for the day. When asked why, Jack just grins and says something about Gabriel being “a little unsteady on his legs today.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Mirror

“Look how gorgeous you are,” Jack whispers in his ear.

One hand cups his chin, lifting it so Gabriel’s eyes fall on the reflection in front of him. The other grips his hip, holding him steady as he pounds into him. Gabriel shakes a little, both from the force behind Jack’s thrusts and the feelings they’re causing, and grasps at the wall on either side of the mirror, finding no real purchase. He makes eye contact with his own reflection, half-lidded and bliss-dazed eyes staring back at him.

He watches, in the mirror, as Jack leans down and nips at his shoulder. His hand slides from Gabriel’s chin to cup his throat and he keeps working his hips, leaving Gabriel gasping as he slams into him.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmurs into Gabriel’s skin. The same skin that falls to pieces at random, dissolving into thin air against Gabriel’s will. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

There’s a flush on Gabriel’s face that he’s briefly surprised to see at all. Blood flow and nerve endings work differently now. Enjoying sex isn’t even something he was sure he could do before their reunion.

“Look at you,” Jack rumbles, pressing closer and mouthing at Gabriel’s jawline. He sounds like he’s purring. “My angel.”

Gabriel moans, arching back and pressing his head to Jack’s shoulder, and Jack gently grabs his chin again, tugging him down to face the mirror again. He’s still open-mouthed, panting, and Jack slides his hand up to stick two fingers in Gabriel’s mouth. It’s obviously some attempt to anchor him in place while Jack goes back to kissing up and down his shoulder and neck but all Gabriel takes it for is a nice distraction for his mouth. He sucks at Jack’s fingers, tounging at them lewdly, and watches the flush on his face spread down his chest on his reflection.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Jack murmurs, lips to the shell of his ear. “Don’t you think?” Gabriel shakes his head. He can’t see it yet. But Jack doesn’t seem deterred. He just grins and snaps his hips forward a little harder, mouthing at Gabriel’s neck under his ear. “Don’t worry, angel,” he purrs, “you’ll see when I’m through with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Domination

It’s about letting go. That comfort of not having to be the one calling the shots after a day of making hard choices. It is, truthfully, not something Jack asks of Gabriel often. But when he does it’s often handled with a different hand than he does in Gabriel’s place. They are, after all, different people.

“Tell me what you need,” Gabriel says.

Jack sits on his knees in front of him. He holds his hands out tentatively, not yet touching Gabriel’s thighs--spread open and welcoming him. He doesn’t have permission.

“Direction,” he says.

“Worship me.”

Jack places his hands on Gabriel’s knees. He slides closer, across the floor, and presses his lips to the inside of his thighs. He trails kisses over every inch of skin he can reach on one thigh, then moves to the other. When he’s done, Gabriel grasps at his hair with one hand and he stops. He cuts his eyes to look at him.

“Do you want me?” Gabriel asks.

“Always,” Jack replies, voice rumbling deep in his chest. Heated with need.

He watches Gabriel’s body react; his cock twitch, his stomach muscles tense. The hand in Jack’s hair tightens a bit. Gabriel’s face remains unchanging.

“Not yet,” he says firmly. He lets go of Jack’s hair and Jack presses his face back into the warm flesh of his inner thigh, hungry for contact. Gabriel’s doing well; drawing things out just like he knows Jack likes. “Show me how much you want me.”

Jack nuzzles his face into Gabriel’s thigh. Breathes in his scent like a man desperate for air. He looks up at Gabriel with sincerity in his eyes.

“It’ll take hours to do that,” he warns.

Gabriel runs his fingers through Jack’s hair soothingly. “Then you best get to work.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Piss
> 
> (actual prompt was like 'massive overstimulation' but I wanna make it clear out the gate)

“It’s so big…” Gabriel whispered, whimpering a little as Jack pressed into him.

The werewolf growled, rocking his hips in short and steady motions until he finally bottomed out. Trying to push deeper, he hunched and angled his hips. Gabriel gasped, gripping at his stomach.

“I-it’s too big,” he blurted, trembling as he felt Jack grinding into him. “Wait—I’m going to—“

He couldn’t finish before the pressure got too much and he emptied his bladder onto the bed. Mortified, he squirmed and dropped his head down to hide it in his pillow. The acrid smell of urine hit Jack’s nose and he blinked, leaning down to sniff at his neck.

“You didn’t have to submit to me like that,” he rumbled, affection clear in his voice as he lifted Gabriel up and back, leaning on his haunches to cradle the man to his chest.

Pillow gone, Gabriel could only bury his face in his hands—still utterly horrified. “I—I-I d-didn’t mean—“

“Shh,” the werewolf whispered, nuzzling under Gabriel’s jaw. “That was beautiful.” He carefully turned Gabriel in his lap, holding him to his chest. Gabriel went gladly, toes curling as the werewolf’s cock shifted in him. “You’ll get used to it.”

Looking down, Gabriel panted and lingered over the bulge in his lower belly that was the impressive amount of cock Jack had managed to fit into him already. He couldn’t imagine—at least at the time—being able to fit any more inside himself. But Jack rumbled soothingly, face tucked against his throat in a submissive begging gesture.

“I’ll be gentle,” the werewolf purred. “I’ll be so sweet for you…” He hummed, thoughtful. “You want to have me submit for you in return.”

Gabriel shook his head, face still hidden in the wolf’s bosom. “I’ve got enough of a mess to clean up,” he whispered. He rocked his hips a little, watching Jack groan in appreciation at the feeling.

They'd deal with that later... He had a full moon to enjoy now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Medical

“They sent me the wrong costume,” Jack drawled, unamused, as Gabriel snorted with laughter from the bed. “But I’m glad you find this look appealing.”

Recovering a little, Gabriel waved a hand in the air. “It’s kind of cute.”

“Gabriel, my dick and balls are just… out. Look.” Jack gestured to the short skirt he’d crammed into, and the hairy peak of his cock that was hanging out from under it. Gabriel snorted again, shoving his face into his pillow. “This is a naughty nurse costume for someone like half my size, too.”

“I dunno, having you hulk out of that outfit while we’re fucking sounds pretty sexy,” Gabriel reasoned, still chuckling faintly.

Smirking, Jack prowled a few steps closer. “Yeah?” he cooed, climbing into bed and closer to Gabriel. “You into that?” The seams of the costume were mere moments from giving in completely. Gabriel outright giggled as Jack closed the space between them and nuzzled at his neck. “Gonna make me a better costume if I rip this one?”

“Not sure I’ll stick with the nurse theme,” Gabriel reasoned, even as he tugged at the stockings Jack had managed to pull up over his hairy legs. “But yeah, I’ll make you a sexy costume.”

“Let’s stress test with this one,” Jack offered, squeezing at Gabriel’s hips. “So you know how to make a new one.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel cooed back, leaning back as Jack climbed over him. “I’ll be sure to pay lots of special attention to that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Choking

Close, so fucking close. Jack could feel it in his gut, warm and needy, and good god he needed it now. But it kept just out of reach, just hazy on the borders.

Gabriel could tell, clearly, by the way he was thrusting into him. An almost desperate tinge to it, hand on his cock rough and groping while the other dug nails into his thigh as he held it in place. He wouldn't last much longer; he'd never been the two of them for much endurance—he was more about quantity than longevity. Usually, it worked. It suited them. But tonight Jack just needed something else. Another kind of push.

He meant only to think it, not say it. A passing idea, really. That old blood boiler that he played around in when he was young and stupid.

But Gabriel was slowing some, trying to keep himself together a little longer, and Jack's body was screaming for something more. Hot breath fanning across his chest, Gabriel's head pressed against his shoulder, and he just said it.

“God just fucking choke me, Gabe.”

Moaned, loud and clear, directly next to the other man's ear. He felt Gabriel stop cold and for a brief moment didn't even realize why—didn't register what had come out of his damn mouth, until rocking his hips against Gabriel's didn't yield him starting up again.

Slowly, Gabriel raised his head. His face was warped with confusion, brows knitted. “What—“ His breathing was still laborious, eyes dark and half-lidded when Jack met them. “What did you just say?”

“Just a little. Just... here.” Jack released the headboard with one hand and demonstrated, pressing it down on his throat. Just firm enough to make breathing different. Gabriel's face contorted again and it took him a second to read what the look was. He was embarrassed. Eyes wide, cheeks darkening, and mouth forming a little frown. He leaned back some, up on his hands, and stared at Jack. Jack stared back, unsure what to say.

“Uh... should I have said please?” he offered.

“Jack!” Oh... Oh damn. There went the mood. Gabriel pulled back, utterly scandalized, and gaped at him. “You don't, you don't just—!” he sputtered for words, clearly conflicted. “I'm not gonna—!”

Scrambling to save the situation, Jack reached for Gabriel's face. Pulled him down to push his face against his throat and murmured in his ear.

“I’ll show you. Just… keep going.”

Gabriel nodded and Jack angled his hips, knees raised. He felt Gabriel’s hand grope across his stomach and stopped him with a shake of his head.

“M’fine. Just… cum for me.”

That got him a faint shiver, Gabriel moving to squeeze at his sides gently. “You sure, you..?”

‘You were so close.’ It didn't matter then. Jack wanted something else. He could at least listen to Gabriel moan now, that'd be nice.

“Go ahead.”

Gabriel finished with little more effort, head pressed to Jack’s throat and groaning hoarsely. He went slack against Jack’s chest, breathing heavy, and Jack relished in the warmth and the sheen of sweat across his muscular back and shoulders. Just laid there, trying to ignore his throbbing cock for just a moment.

When he recovered Gabriel sat up slowly and eased himself out of Jack, fumbling with the condom before tying it off and dropping it in the waste bin next to the bed. He looked to Jack, mouth opening then closing again when Jack held a finger up. One hand pumping his cock, the other pressing down on his throat like before, Jack worked himself back up to the edge and over. It wasn't the same, hard to apply the right pressure himself, but it did the trick.

Gabriel watched him, eyes dark, and smiled to himself when Jack gave a raspy sigh and reached for him. He went, kissing along Jack’s jawline while he came down.

“That was… something.” He murmured between kisses. Jack felt his face go all warm and heated, embarrassed suddenly. “You done that before?”

“Just by myself.” Jack said quietly. Gabriel pressed his lips to the sore spot on Jack’s throat and he shivered.

There were layers to the whole thing. Feeling vulnerable was the strangest thing to spur it but it was what it was. Jack felt safe to let himself be entirely exposed around Gabriel, in every way. It was just so tempting to push his own limits.

“I don’t… I don’t know how I feel about that one,” Gabriel murmured, nuzzling at his throat.

“S’okay,” Jack purred, “you wanna watch me do it again sometime, though?”

That got an almost giddy laugh out of him. “Sure,” Gabriel hummed, “if that’s something you’re into.”

“I’m into all sorts of things, angel,” Jack replied, smirking to himself. “You’ll see.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Wax

Gabriel rumbled happily, toes curling as Jack let more wax drip down his back. It followed the line of his spine, cooling just before the crack of his ass and staying there. He shifted, sitting up a little straighter, and leaned into him when Jack pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You having fun, angel?” he asked, nuzzling at Gabriel’s temple and dripping more wax down his back.

Gabriel nodded, shivering a little at the sensation. “Yeah,” he purred. “It’s warm…”

Jack shifted, leaning over to drip some wax down Gabriel’s chest. It slid over one of his nipples, coating it, and stopped near his ribs. Gabriel sucked in a pleased hiss.

“Gonna make you a pretty picture,” Jack cooed, nuzzling at Gabriel’s cheek again. “Just gotta get some more colors.”

“I am your obedient canvas,” Gabriel hummed, wiggling a little in place in excitement as Jack dripped more wax down his front. This one swept past the center of his pecs and stopped just short of his bellybutton.

Jack leaned back to look at him and smiled, pressing back in to kiss his forehead. “I couldn’t ask for a better one,” he cooed, rubbing the back of Gabriel’s head lovingly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Tattoos

Jack drags his hips back, groaning softly, and looks across the expanse of Gabriel’s back. The wings tattooed on his shoulder blades, trailing down his spine and fading into an over the top show of bone and gore, stand out on his warm, sweat-slicked skin. He watches the heave of Gabriel’s breathing, the rise and fall of his back post-orgasm, and smooths a hand up his spine.

Jack eases his cock out, angling it to slide between Gabriel’s lube-slick ass cheeks instead. Gabriel groans appreciatively and writhes a little under him.

Leaning forward, Jack presses is lips to the central area of the wings. His hips grind upward, cock sliding in the dip of Gabriel’s ass crack, and he sucks in a shuddering breath. No words, no real purpose, just heat. Just Jack hunched over Gabriel, mouthing at the tattoo across his back and grinding against his ass.

Sliding up further Jack reaches one hand down and traps his dick against the dip of Gabriel’s lower back, sliding against his skin with rough, unfocused thrusts. Gabriel cuts his eyes over his shoulder to watch him, gaze hungry, and Jack makes eye contact with him, smirking and giving a few more jerking thrusts before coming. It spills up Gabriel’s back, splaying out from his spine and across the feathers of his tattoo. Breathing heavily, Jack looks at it with an almost dreamy expression and slowly slides back to sit between Gabriel’s legs.

“You’re cleaning that up,” Gabriel murmurs, resting his cheek against his pillow--more content with the situation than his words attempted to make him seem.

Jack bites his lip, looking it over one last time in an attempt to frame it in his mind, then smiles and slaps Gabriel’s ass, earning himself a disgruntled little grumble. “Of course, angel.”


End file.
